Overlord Equestria Libro 2
by Mr.E's-pen
Summary: Son tiempos oscuros para Equestria. Rodeada por sus enemigos tanto dentro como fuera de su Reino, Celestia se alía a Ainz Ooal Gown Rey de la Muerte; quien cazará en su nombre a todos sus enemigos. ¿Pero a qué precio?
1. Chapter 1

**Overlord Equestria:  
 _Libro segundo: el final de los villanos (parte 1)_**

—¿Entonces qué crees que querrá ella de nosotros esta vez, eh viejo? — Se rio Discord dirigiéndose a su compinche de crear desastres: el Snooze, una especie de mucosidad verde con mente propia que lo había acompañado desde la creación de ambos.

El Snooze se revolvió extrañamente, como dando a entender que tampoco sabía a qué venía esta repentina llamada. El draconequino entonces se encogió de hombros como quien no quiere la cosa e hizo aparecer un tupé de la nada con la cual se peinó burlonamente y sonrió entrando al palacio como si fuera otro más de la casa. Sin embargo apenas entró supo que algo andaba mal por la expresión de Celestia, se miraba muy preocupada pero no entendía por qué, ¿acaso algo había pasado? Bueno, el draconequino se adelantó.

—¡Pero si es nuestra vieja y querida Celestia! ¿Por qué la cara larga cariño? No es como si de la noche a la mañana algo muy malo hubiera pasado… ¿o acaso será que estás preocupada por nosotras y por eso nos mandaste a llamar? ¡Ah eso es tan tierno!

Discord se rio, aunque su intención era más bien tratar de calmar a la alicornio blanca, pues si algo no soportaba el monstruo era un ambiente tenso como el que despedía Celestia. Finalmente la gran Princesa del Sol suspiró y miró muy preocupada a las dos criaturas:

—Discord, Snooze, por favor, sé que lo que estoy a punto de decirles va a sonar mal pero por favor entiendan: no quiero que les pase nada. Están en grave peligro y a menos que…

La baba verde soltó unas cuantas burbujas como expresando su confusión, por su parte Discord se rascó la cabeza como quien no ha terminado de entender qué diablos.

—¿Te sientes bien querida Celestia? ¿Te golpeaste la cabeza o algo? Porque discúlpanos que no te entendamos ni jota, ¿qué te preocupa tanto? ¿Nosotros en peligro? ¿Qué…

Celestia tomó aire y comenzó a andar por el salón del trono en una acción entre tensa y preocupada; sobre todo tensa, haciendo sentir a Discord cada vez más incómodo con lo que ocurría ahí, como espíritu travieso odiaba el aura de seriedad y preocupación que despedía ella y eso lo ponía demasiado a la defensiva, ¿qué le ocurría a la Princesa?

—Discord, Snooze — dijo Celestia por fin. — Como sabrán Equestria ha hecho nuevos aliados… y por favor, por favor por lo que más quieran. No me importa que finjan sólo necesito que hagan esto porque los quiero y no quiero que les pase nada, ¡ellos han pedido conocerlos y por favor finjan la más completa lealtad hacia mí! ¡No me importa si se burlan, si llegan a ver la más mínima señal de deslealtad ellos tomarán cartas en el asunto!

Discord intercambió una mirada con Snooze, y luego soltó una alegre risotada.

—¡Jajajajajajajajaja! Vamos Celestia, ¿crees que nos importa lo que piensen tus aliados? Si no les gusto les reto a hacer algo, en serio que sí. Esto no terminará bien.

Por su parte el Snooze sólo burbujeaba al lado de Discord de forma bastante desagradable. Celestia iba a decirles, tratar de explicarles lo que ocurría, cuando los dos se pusieron en alerta al sentir un enorme despliegue de magia en el salón del trono.

Un portal negro emergió en el centro dejando pasar una a una a seis chicas muy hermosas, aparentemente humanas, vestidas con uniformes de mucama clásicos; o eso parecían pues no se trataban de uniformes de mucama en sí sino de armaduras de metal negro que daban esa impresión. Era el escuadrón de Maids de Batalla de la Gran Tumba de Nazarik, las Pleiades.  
La chica del frente, una joven de gafas, enormes guanteletes cubiertos de púas y el cabello atado en un austero moño detrás de su cabeza (Yuri Alfa), simplemente se adelantó:

—¿Entonces, draconequino conocido como Discord, he de suponer que usted no es cien por ciento leal a Celestia Princesa del Sol de los ponis?

Discord se mostró repentinamente hostil, tanto como las visitantes como con Celestia. Por su parte el Snooze no sabía cómo actuar, obviamente veía humanas frente a él pero todos sus otros sentidos le alertaban otra cosa, ¡sobre todo peligro!

—¿Humanas? — Preguntó Discord con furia a Celestia. — ¿Te has unido a los humanos?

De entre las seis humanas una se rio de forma muy desagradable, una rubia de ojos azules que torció su sonrisa a muchísimo más que un humano pudiera. Daba miedo verla.

—¿Humanas dices? Los humanos nos sirven de alimento, si bien les va, ¿no es así Entoma?

Otra de ellas, una de cabellos como rulos púrpuras y ojos rojos se rio de forma siniestra.

Del portal, que no se había cerrado aún, emergieron de pronto dos monstruos más, criaturas que hicieron que hasta Discord se pusiera a la defensiva: una bella mujer de facciones humanas pero con dos enormes cuernos de carnero surgiendo de su cabeza y alas de su cintura. Y detrás de ella… un monstruo no-muerto, un Elder Lych. Un horrible esqueleto ataviado con una rica túnica negro azabache con dos pequeñas luces rojas en el fondo de sus cuencas vacías, que brillaban como evaluando al draconequino y a la baba verde.

—Lord Ainz, le presento a Discord señor del caos y la Desarmonía; y al Snooze. Para su deleite visual.

El Elder Lych asintió y observó a las criaturas. Era sólo un cráneo, no podía sonreír pero a los dos les daba la impresión que eso hacía. Una sensación de lo más escalofriante.

—¿Es así? — Dijo el tal Lord Ainz. — Bien, bien, perfecto.

La mujer de las alas en la espalda se volvió hacia ambos con repentina frialdad en su mirada.

—Tienen que entender una cosa: Celestia es una aliada personal de Lord Ainz, y cualquier acción que se tome como una insubordinación hacia ella será tomada como una directa falta de respeto contra Lord Ainz, quien se ha tomado la molestia de tomar el Reino de Equestria bajo su protección. ¿Están dispuestos a tomar la responsabilidad?

Discord y Snooze retrocedieron ante la temible aura que emitía la succubus llamada Albedo. Pero el esqueleto, Ainz Ooal Gown, le colocó gentilmente su mano en su hombro.

—Está bien Albedo. Tal vez no comprendan del todo la situación. ¡Solution un paso al frente!

La maid rubia de los ojos azules y la sonrisa retorcida y horrible se adelantó.

—¿Tal vez no crees que seamos dignos aliados de tu creadora? — Preguntó Lord Ainz. — Pero piénsalo Discord, únete a nosotros y tu propósito en la vida se te será restaurado. ¿No fuiste creado para destruir a los seres humanos? Es mi deseo exterminar a los seres inferiores con el fin de establecer la Gran Tumba de Nazarik como nación suprema sobre todas las demás. ¿No deseas volver a tu propósito original?

Discord mostró sus dientes.

—Aunque no sean humanos, no me inclino ante nadie.

—¡Tú insecto! ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarle en ese tono a Lord Ainz? — Gritó Albedo perdiendo por unos momentos sus facciones bellas y seductoras por las de un demonio sediento de sangre.

Pero una vez más la gentil mano de Ainz Ooal Gown calmó al monstruo que era Albedo.

—¿Tan seguro estás, criatura inútil? Aún si te presentamos beneficios fuera de tu imaginación.

—No hay nada que discutir — dijo Discord rodeándose de su poder.

Ainz entonces hizo una señal y Solution se adelantó al Snooze de un ágil movimiento y de un poderoso golpe lo envió al otro lado del salón. Snooze era un ser conocido como Slime; un tipo de criatura que se alimentaba de seres vivientes que al apenas tocarlos eran absorbidos sin remedio dentro de su baba; y una vez dentro liberaba ácidos que digerían a sus atacantes en segundos; reduciéndolos a nada salvo a un triste recuerdo. Discord lo sabía y por eso pensó que la mujer rubia sería reducida a nada pero nada ocurrió, los ácidos de Sonooze, que ya había comenzado a producir, diluyeron el revestimiento de la columna pero nada más ocurrió.

La baba verde se levantó de donde impactó y Solution abrió brazos y piernas abiertamente, como queriendo dar a entender que no le importaba lo que hiciera la baba. Discord sintió entonces el inconfundible aroma a trampa y corrió a ayudar a su compañero; pero Narberal Gamma, una bella maid de batalla de cabello negro y ojos igualmente negros, se adelantó:

—{Twin Maximize Magic: Electrosphere}

Disparó una enorme bola de energía contra Discord que apenas si logró eludirla con campo de energía de emergencia.

—¿Magia Nivel 9? Pero el límite de los humanos es de 7… hasta los más poderosos no van más allá de ahí…

—¿Cómo te atreves a compararme con una criatura tan baja y débil? — Dijo Narberal Gamma. — Soy una Döppleganger; y una War Wizar Nivel 10.

Entonces saltó preparando su siguiente ataque:

—{Teleportation}

Desapareció y apareció tras Discord sobre el cual clavó un cuchillo; que se regeneró automáticamente y lanzó un ataque de energía contra Narberal que detuvo el ataque de Discord con su propio poder y contratacó con un nuevo hechizo:

—{Lighting}

Discord eludió el ataque, pálido del terror; un ataque como ese lo hubiera matado, ¿pero qué clase de monstruo eran esas maids? Por unos segundos se volvió hacia donde Solution Epsilon y Snooze, ¿peleaban?

Snooze se adelantaba contra Solution, que seguía preparada como para darle la bienvenida. Entonces de entre sus bien curveados y enormes pechos emergió una mano sin piel; seguida de un rostro agónico de un hombre.

—Ayúdenme — murmuró el hombre antes de ser vuelto a absorber por Solution.

Celestia milagrosamente aguantó el impulso de vomitar, no así Discord que originalmente creado como un medio para exterminar a los humanos, verlos en esa situación era sumamente placentero; aunque siguiera sin inclinarse ante estos seres que estaban ante él.  
La maid de batalla llamada Narberal Gamma se disponía a atacar a Discord pero al igual que la succubus Albedo, se detuvo abruptamente al momento que Lord Ainz le dirigió una mirada gélida.

Por su parte el Snooze se había paralizado ante la horrible visión que tenía ante él. Entonces emitió un borboteó extraño, al que Solution respondió con un leve asentimiento.

—Sí, también soy una Predator Slime.

La baba verde soltó más gorgoteos y sonidos inteligibles.

—¿Tanto tiempo sin disolver a un humano, dices? ¿Desde cuándo, desde que Equestria se aisló del resto del mundo? ¿Cómo te has sostenido hasta ahora Snooze? ¿Joyas, piedras preciosas? No hay forma que puedas alcanzar tu máximo potencial en esas condiciones.

Snooze se volvió hacia Celestia y luego a Solution; de nuevo a Celestia y finalmente a Solutino emergiendo más y más burbujas verdes de su resbalosa masa.

—De alcanzar tu máximo potencial tendrías más habilidades para cazar — dijo Solution. — ¿Por qué crees que tomo esta forma hermosa y curvilínea? Pues de este modo no tengo que perseguir a nadie, los humanos caen ante mí por cuenta propia.

Snooze finalmente se inclinó ante Solution.

—¿Me harías los honores, Narberal?

La Döppleanger extendió su mano.

—{Portal}

Un agujero negro apareció en plena sala y de ésta salió arrastrándose un humano ante la sorpresa de todos, bien nutrido y vestido con una rica armadura; claramente un aventurero, y estaba aterrado.

—¡No! ¡Esperen, lamento haber entrado a esa tumba! ¡ERA UN TRABAJO, UN TRABAJO!

Lord Ainz el Elder Lych desvió la mirada del repugnante humano que tenía ante él; ni siquiera Celestia pudo reprimir una mueca de desagrado ante la vista de las criaturas que tanto odiaba y temía. Humanos, la codiciosa raza que la había llevado a ocultar Equestria del resto del mundo y que igualmente la había empujado a esa situación de estar rodeada por sus enemigos tanto los que ella misma creó para combatir seres humanos como los humanos mismos.

—¡No, esperen no! — Gritó el aventurero al reconocer a la hermosa dama rubia de ojos azules, que a tantos amigos había visto devorar.

Ignorando el miedo del humano, Solution se dirigía al Snooze:

—Como recompensa por mis logros Lord Ainz me ha proporcionado suficientes para mi deleite y diversión. ¿Quieres? Me sobran bastantes.

El Snooze no se hizo rogar, se lanzó sobre el aterrado aventurero que fue absorbido en nada de tiempo.

—¿Soy yo o tu amigo sí ha decidido unirse a nosotros? — Se rio Solution cuando la baba verde se puso a sus pies.

Discord no podía creerlo; retrocedió con cautela cuando se topó con el firme cuerpo de Ainz Ooal Gown.

—¿Huyes de mi generosidad? ¿Es tu decisión final? — Preguntó el Rey de la Muerte.

Albedo, su acompañante succubus se puso firme tras el monstruo.

—Cualquiera que traiciona a su señor es un ser bajo que merece ser exterminado — dijo ella con su hermosa voz. — Sólo por tu vínculo de amistad con nuestros nuevos aliados evita que te otorguemos el mismo trato que le daremos a los otros. ¿Cuál es tu decisión? ¿Nos jurarás lealtad o asumirás las consecuencias?

Discord miró a Celestia, que miró hacia abajo.

—Te lo quise advertir Discord. A pesar que me traicionaste te quiero y luego volviste al buen camino; no dejes que los habitantes de Nazarik te exterminen. Sé sensato.

—¿Te volviste loca o qué? — Dijo Discord aterrado por lo que oía, no de los monstruos que tenía al frente sino porque Celestia se estaba rindiendo. — ¿No te das cuenta que esta no es ninguna alianza sino un trato de esclavos? Tú me creaste con el fin de proteger Equestria, no puedo permitir que…

—¿Es así? — Lo interrumpió el monstruo Ainz Ooal Gown. — Como gustes entonces; {Great Teleportation}

Todo se volvió negro pero cuando Discord recuperó la visión se dio cuenta que estaba en una enorme arena; llena a rebosar de toda clase de horribles criaturas como público. Y justo frente a él estaba el Elder Lych conocido como Ainz Ooal Gown, acompañado de una elfa oscura vestida con un hermoso traje de cuero de dragón y otros implementos propios de una ranger.  
La niña elfa le dedicó una reverencia.

—¡Ne! Ahora sí te metiste en un problema — se burló. — ¡A todos los presentes, estamos a punto de presenciar el evento principal! En esta esquina alguien que no conoce su lugar, un ser patético conocido como Discord; en esta otra, el gobernante de la Gran Tumba de Nazairk, ¡Lord Ainz!

Los monstruos estallaron en todo tipo de rugidos y demás vítores.

—¿Entonces, te someterás o afrontarás las consecuencias? — Preguntó la elfa, Aura Bella Fiora.

Discord se levantó con dificultad.

—¡Tú sí que te crees eso! Normalmente jugaría un poco con su cerebro y lo dejaría creerse pollo o algo así; algo para no tener que usar todo mi poder, pero ya que el control mental no funciona con no-muertos, ¡SUFRE MALDITO!

Dos dragones aparecieron de la nada en medio de la arena y se arrojaron sobre Ainz Ooal Gown; ese era el verdadero poder destructivo de Discord, el poder que le permitía exterminar a la 'peste humana' fácilmente.

Lord Ainz se mantuvo calmado activando su poder oscuro:

—{Stop Time}

Todo alrededor del Elder Lych se congeló, así pues tranquilamente caminó hacia los dos dragones enfurecidos ante él. Era bien sabido que los dragones tenían la habilidad natural de anular toda magia por debajo del Nivel 7, un nivel muy por debajo del verdadero poder del Rey de la Muerte. Con la debida calma colocó sus manos esqueletales sobre los dragones y dijo:

—{Delay Magic, Real Death}

Luego se alejó y esperó a que el hechizo de control del tiempo perdiera su efecto, y apenas lo hizo el hechizo de la muerte instantánea cobró efecto y ambos dragones cayeron muertos sin explicación aparente ante Discord y Ainz.

—Debido a que estamos en una misión de buena voluntad con la buena gente de Equestria, que haciendo caso omiso de todo sentido común aún te quieren, no te mataré. Pero eso significa que tu destino es aún peor. ¿No te rindes y ya?

—No lo haré — dijo Discord usando su poder para querer escapar; no funcionó.

—Toda la arena está encantada para evitar escapes mágicos — dijo Lord Ainz. — ¿No es mejor parar ya?

—¡En ese caso te destruiré de una u otra forma! — Gritó Discord volando contra él.

Lord Ainz entonces se inclinó sobre los dos cadáveres de los dragones.

—¿Qué va a hacer? — Preguntó temerosa Celestia desde los palcos VIP.

—{Create Undead}

Un líquido cual alquitrán emergió del suelo cubriendo a los dos dragones, diluyendo a su peso toda la carne y músculos de los monstruos dejando sólo las osamentas; que temblando por su nueva no-vida se levantaron rugiendo.  
Lord Ainz chasqueó los dedos, cómo era capaz sin la más mínima capa de piel sobre sus manos sigue siendo todo un misterio.

—Adelante, Skellitar Dragons.

Discord tragó saliva.

—¡NO, ESPEREN NO! — Gritaron Discord y Celestia a la vez.

De nuevo todo se puso negro.

…

Al abrir los ojos Discord se topó con un horrible ser como una mujer humana; pero con la piel verdosa y la cabeza como de un pulpo vestida con un provocativo bikini de dos piezas se adelantó hacia él, un espectáculo de lo más repugnante.

—¿Ya despertaste? — Dijo el monstruo. — Yo soy la encargada de tu reeducación, mi nombre es Neuronist y me encargo de la recopilación de información; y más recientemente Lord Ainz me ha encargado la tarea de la reeducación de aquellos cuyos amigos son demasiado blandos como para dejar morir.

Discord quiso decir algo pero no podía, ¿qué le pasaba? Todo su cuerpo le pesaba y no podía moverse; mucho menos hacer magia. Quiso gritar "No, por favor".

Igual Neuronist pudo entenderlo.

—Tú fuiste descortés con Lord Ainz a pesar de las múltiples oportunidades que te dio para rendirte. Más fácil hubiera sido eliminarte pero los ponis te quieren, qué maldición es que te amen, ¿no es así? Ahora tienes dos semanas de lecciones de canto coral conmigo.

Ya fuera porque la habitación se iluminó de repente o porque los ojos de Discord se acostumbraron a la oscuridad vio a varios horribles monstruos a su alrededor.

—Ellos son los 'Torturadores', te enseñarán a cantar las canciones de alabanzas más hermosas para Lord Ainz. Tenemos poco tiempo para hacerte un perfecto miembro del coro; pero por suerte tenemos suficientes hechizos de regeneración y curación para acelerar el proceso.

"Lo siento" dos palabras que Discord quiso gritar en medio de su horror, pero simplemente no pudo. Aun así Neuronist volvió a entenderlo.

—Sí, el arrepentimiento es algo importante…

* * *

 **Quise iniciar de lleno con la cacería de los enemigos de Equestria por los horribles seres de Nazarik. Y que quede claro que me enfocaré más en los personajes de Overlord que de MLP**

 **Chaos, nos leemos!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Overlord Equestria:  
 _Libro segundo: el final de los villanos (parte 2)_**

El sol se ponía en el Imperio Cristal y los dos príncipes se adelantaron listos para recibir a sus ilustres invitados, los enviados de la nueva nación aliada de Equestria: la Gran Tumba de Nazarik. Y justo en el momento en que la luna reinó en el cielo nocturno un portal oscuro se formó frente a ellos. Fue cuando Candace y Shining Armor se apresuraron a inclinarse ante las visitas. No tenían idea de a quién de todos sus soldados había enviado el Elder Lych, sólo sabían que sería uno de los más poderosos para lidiar con el centenario problema del Imperio: el maldito Rey Sombra.  
Finalmente del portal emergieron tres siniestras sombras, todas aparentemente humanas pero en realidad seres de pesadilla cuya meta final era la exterminación de esa raza. Una bella niña de ojos rojos y cabellos plateados envuelta en un hermoso vestido rojo, seguida de dos muchachas jóvenes de ojos igualmente rojos y que se movían sumisamente tras ella; ataviadas en unos hermosos vestidos de novia.

—Bien, es un honor conocerlos por fin — dijo la niña de cabellos plateados. — Princesa Candace y Príncipe Shining Armor; yo soy Shalltear Bloodfallen, enviada de Lord Ainz.

Candace sonrió amigablemente y con su ala hizo un gesto de bienvenida.

—Es un placer conocerla, Lady Bloodfallen. A mi esposo y a mí nos encanta tenerlas aquí, ya hemos hecho los preparativos para su estadía. ¿Habitaciones completamente alejadas de la luz del sol, no es así? — Sonrió la Princesa del Amor.

Shalltear les hizo una señal a las dos Vampire Brides que la acompañaban y comenzó a recorrer el Palacio de Candace con interés.

—Por supuesto hemos sellado toda posible entrada de luz en las habitaciones en donde se quedarán — se apresuró a añadir Shining. — Las tres podrán dormir sin interrupción durante el día y lograr establecer su base mientras exterminan al maldito de Sombra.

Shalltear se rio de una forma muy infantil pero en ella daba escalofríos. Sonrió.

—Ah, sí, a diferencia de los otros ustedes no parecen temer nada sobre esta alianza, ¿no?

—He peleado con Sombra y con Tirek, y no es algo que vaya a olvidar pronto — dijo Shining con una voz llena de rencor. — Sin mencionar que en ambas ocasiones además de dejarme inútil para la batalla hicieron sufrir a mi mujer. No puedo permitir eso.

—Es como dice Shining — añadió Candace. — Mis tías pensarán que este es el último recurso y que no hay nada de bueno en aliarse a una nación casi entera de no-muertos. Sin embargo las ventajas son mayores. Por ejemplo al momento de compartir recursos.

Shalltear le dio la razón, la Gran Tumba de Nazarik era auto-sostenible ya que en su mayoría era una nación compuesta por monstruos que no requerían sustento; así pues cuando propusieron la alianza a Equestria dejaron en claro que no pensaban comerciar con el Reino ni nada por el estilo sino que lo único que deseaban era un intercambio de conocimientos mágicos y la combinación de las fuerzas militares. Un acuerdo en donde los únicos perdedores serían sus enemigos: las tres naciones humanas.

—Bien, me alegra que en tu familia aún haya gente sensata — dijo Shalltear. — Al menos no eres como tu hermana que no tiene ni pizca de sentido común. ¿Sigue estando completamente en contra de nuestro acuerdo como nación?

Shining suspiró con tristeza recordando las últimas cartas intercambiadas con Twilight.

—No nos hablamos desde que votamos a favor de unirnos a ustedes — dijo Candace notando que Shining se había deprimido al hablar de su reciente pelea con su hermanita — pero estoy segura que pronto recapacitará.

—Así es. Exterminando a estas amenazas no tendremos que depender de ella cada vez que se escapen del sello que tienen puesto — añadió por fin Shining Armor.

Shalltear asintió secamente.

—Y hablando de eso, ¿qué hay del que debo encargarme?

Candace señaló hacia un corazón hecho de cristal que brillaba imponente en el centro de la habitación, pero que para cualquiera que conociera bien aquella reliquia era obvio que tenía menos fuerza de lo usual. Mucha menos.

—Usualmente utilizo el amor y la alegría de vivir de los ponis de cristal para mantenerlo cargado; pero he dejado de alimentarlo por una semana más o menos. El poder de Sombra es enorme y puedo decir que está por salir de un momento a otro, ¿sólo puedo hacer una petición Lady Shalltear?

La bella niña de cabellos plateados asintió ligeramente.

—Me gustaría que cuando se libere mantengan la pelea lejos de mi ciudad, ¿podrías?

—No sería una embajadora de buena voluntad si no cumpliera con peticiones como esa. Claro que podré querida.

Candace agradeció a Shalltear con una leve inclinación de cabeza y entonces les mostró el camino a sus habitaciones.

—Sólo necesitaremos una habitación, gracias — se apresuró a decir Shalltear. — Perdón por no decirles antes.

—Pero sólo tenemos una cama por cuarto — dijo Shining algo preocupado por la logística.

Shalltear señaló a las dos Vampire Brides que la acompañaban.

—No habrá problemas, ellas son mis concubinas esclavas. ¿Saben? Es una suerte que las no-muertas no necesitemos dormir, ¿entienden a lo que me refiero?

—No sería la Princesa del Amor si no entendiera perfectamente — se rio Candace. — Disfruten. ¿Nos vamos, Shine?

Shining Armor sonrió también y respetuosamente se retiró a sus habitaciones junto con Candace. Ahora que Shalltear estaba aquí todo era cuestión de esperar, lo cual no tuvieron que hacer mucho; apenas si tuvieron tiempo de hacer un arreglo de último minuto. Fueron dos días, sólo dos días pero pronto los ponis de cristal sintieron un horrible estremecimiento por todo el lugar, y bien sabían lo que aquello significaba.

—¡Pero no puede ser! El Corazón de Cristal y nuestra Princesa nos protegen!

—¡No puede haberse hecho más poderoso, no!

—ÉL NO PUEDE VOLVER, ¡SIMPLEMENTE NO PUEDE VOLVER!

Y otras expresiones de terror.  
Por suerte vieron a su Príncipe andando valientemente por delante del regimiento que iría a recibir a Sombra y detenerlo, seguro para darle tiempo a la Princesa Candace de recargar el Corazón de Cristal, ¿o no? Entonces un poni las vio:

—¡Miren allá! ¿No son…? ¿Qué son esas cosas?

Detrás del grupo marchaban ellas:

La niña de cabellos plateados, Shalltear Bloodfallen y las dos mujeres jóvenes que la acompañaban: sus Vampire Brides, las dos con ojos rojos y negros y envueltas en hermosos vestidos blancos que se ajustaban a sus bellos cuerpos para deleitar mejor a su señora.

Llegaron a los límites de la ciudad.

—Asegúrense de no estorbar — ordenó Shalltear.

—No se preocupe, los soldados que traemos son para mantener a los curiosos a una distancia segura.

—Al menos asegúrate que vean lo que sucederá — dijo Shalltear. — A Lord Ainz le gusta tener público, y ahora que somos aliados de los ponis quiere que ustedes sepan que están a salvo bajo nuestra protección.

Shining asintió.

—Haré lo que pueda, pero nuestra prioridad es la seguridad de nuestra gente.

Shalltear no insistió más y se adelantó a aquella montaña desierta cubierta de hielo y piedra frente al Imperio Cristal en donde se decía que Sombra aparecía siempre que atacaba.  
Los ponis comenzaron a acercarse de forma sigilosa, tanto como el miedo se los permitía.

—Príncipe Shining Armor, ¿qué está pasando?

El unicornio no dijo nada, se limitó a esperar. Junto con un enorme temblor, grandes torres de cristal oscuro se levantaron del suelo y el bello cielo invernal cambió de pronto tornándose oscuro y tormentoso. Grandes relámpagos rojos cruzaron el cielo.

—¿QUÉ ESPERAN PARA BUSCAR REFUGIO? — Gritó Shining Armor.

Los ponis de cristal corrieron, pero muchos otros se quedaron. ¿Por qué no trajeron más soldados? Ahora que tenían su propia guardia se suponía que el Príncipe Armor podría hacerle frente y a la vez mantenerlos alejados del peligro, pero hoy sólo había suficientes ponis para hacer esto último y de esto se encargaban ahora. ¿Acaso el príncipe Shining Armor cometería la locura de pelear solo contra el Rey Sombra mientras la Princesa Candace recargaba el Corazón de Cristal?

Sombra emergió de entre las nubes, temible y lleno de poder como siempre.

—¡Mis esclavos! Ha pasado tanto tiempo… ¡Ah! ¿No es el cachorro de la Princesa Candace? ¿PLANEAS VOLVER A CAER ANTE MÍ?

Una risita irritante interrumpió sus gritos.

—¡AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! Pero qué miedo me das…

Sombra miró hacia abajo, ¿humanas? El Rey Sombra bajó a tierra listo a enfrentar a la humana.

—Ah, ¿me engañan mis ojos? Humanas, hacía tanto que no tenía el placer de tener a tres para mi diversión. ¿Acaso me haces un tributo para que no te mate? Eres un genio, ¿cómo supiste que me encantan los humanos?

Shining había hecho una sola petición y era tomar parte en los discursos introductorios, a lo cual Shalltear había accedido felizmente; por algo había recibido la orden de matar a Sombra con el mayor público posible, y tal vez algo bueno saldría de esta solicitud de Armor. Podía sentir el miedo hacia Sombra emanando por cada poro del guerrero poni, ¿así que por qué no permitirle tener unas últimas palabras con su torturador?  
El unicornio blanco se adelantó.

—Sombra, por mucho tiempo no supe nada de ti, no entendía por qué uno de los magos más poderosos y tomado bajo el ala de Celestia misma se levantara contra su maestra; ella que siempre fue tan benévola. Más delante supe que tú fuiste un poderoso guerrero en la era de las guerras humanas. Alguien cuyo único objetivo era la destrucción de esas criaturas molestas que amenazaban nuestro estilo de vida. ¿Perdiste tu motivación de vivir cuando Celestia aisló Equestria del resto del mundo, no es así?

Sombra miró a Armor con deleite.

—Veo que alguien te ha contado la verdad oculta sobre mí, ¿acaso ya no se avergüenza que en su tiempo fue una feroz genocida de humanos al igual que su hermana? ¿Entonces ha sido a propósito que dejaran de recargar esa cosa?

Los pocos presentes, soldados incluidos comenzaron a comentar entre sí, ¿acaso era cierto? ¿Dejaron de recargar la única defensa contra Sombra a propósito?

—Aunque comprendo bien tus motivaciones, — siguió Shining ignorando a Sombra, — nada te da derecho a querer arrebatarle el poder a Celestia por reabrir el camino a las ciudades humanas. Di tus oraciones Sombra, pues a pesar que se te dio todo tú quisiste más y traicionaste a tu Gobernante.

—¿Es una burla entonces? — Dijo Sombra elevándose rodeado de la neblina oscura que lo caracterizaba. — ¿Para qué me has traído a estas patéticas humanas? ¡MUÉRANSE!

Lanzó un ataque de magia oscura contra las tres dispuestas a exterminarlas de un golpe, pero Shalltear sólo se rio con crueldad.

—{WALL OF STONE}

Del suelo se levantó un muro que se lanzó con todo contra el ataque de Sombra, bloqueándolo por completo pero haciéndose añicos en el proceso.

Shalltear volvió a reírse haciendo aparecer una armadura roja que le cubría todo el cuerpo; terminando en una pequeña falda de plaquetas de metal con adornos que brillaban como plata, finalmente armada con una enorme lanza roja que brillaba peligrosamente. Las dos Vampire Brides se alejaron poniéndose listas para la batalla.  
Entonces Sombra detectó el peligro, no, no eran humanas sólo aparentaban. ¿Un monstruo predador de humanos? Al ver la expresión de odio en la mirada de Shining supo que acertó.

Shalltear Bloodfallen le mostró la más amplia de las sonrisas.

—Es una lata estar encerrado, ¿no te parece? No te enteras de ningún evento importante como el pacto que hizo Celestia con la Gran Tumba de Nazarik. Es una lástima que alguien cuerdo como tú merezca ser eliminado pero no hay opción, como muestra de buena voluntad Lord Ainz ha prometido exterminar a todos los enemigos de Celestia.

Sombra no podía creerlo.

—Tiene que ser una broma, ella jamás daría una orden así.

—Pues créelo — dijo Shalltear. — Como dije es una lástima ya que a diferencia de Discord, nadie objetó por tu vida.

—Vete a la m…

—Como comprenderás Lord Ainz se ha tomado la molestia de poner Equestria bajo su protección y cualquier acción contra la Nación o sus gobernantes es tomado como una grave falta de respeto contra él. Acepta las consecuencias.

—¡BASTA DE CHARLA! — Gritó Sombra lanzando cristales oscuros contra el grupo de no-muertas.

Shalltear soltó un bostezo de aburrimiento y con su lanza bloqueó todos los ataques contra ella y las Vampire Brides.

—¿Es todo lo que tienes?

Sombra escupió y se lanzó contra Shalltear a toda velocidad con una enorme cuchilla de cristal; rodeado de una energía oscura ya dispuesto a eliminar a su oponente. Pero una poderosa mano lo tomó de la pata y lo arrojó al suelo con lujo de violencia. De no ser porque Sombra era 50% neblina; un hechizo que frenó su envejecimiento y a la vez lo hizo mitad inmune a los ataques físicos.

—¡Ah! ¿No te fijas en tus alrededores?

Las dos Vampire Brides se movían a tal velocidad que para Sombra no era posible rastrearlas; pero no tenían habilidades mágicas como su creadora así pues sería fácil hacerle algo. Aunque fueron lo suficientemente útiles para distraer a Sombra y darle tiempo a Shalltear para crear su propio ataque:

—{Greater Lethal}

Un rayo de Energía Negativa le dio de lleno a Sombra, haciéndolo gritar de dolor. La Energía Negativa era una poderosa fuerza de la naturaleza, completamente destructiva y dañina para los vivos pero los no-muertos se fortalecían con ella. Sombra era etéreo y los ataques físicos no le harían mella, no así la energía negativa.

—¡TÚ, MUÉRETE MALDITA!

Lanzó dos temibles cristales contra las Vampire Brides clavándolas en el suelo y se lanzó contra Shalltear con una nueva lanza de cristal en cascos.  
Shalltear soltó un bostezo y se quitó uno de sus guanteletes, deteniendo el ataque con la uña de su meñique; aunque ésta se rompió en el acto.

—Mucho más fuerte que uno de los humanos más poderosos que conozco… Brain Unglaus. Sigue siendo patético pero aun así habla muy bien de ustedes ponis. {Implossion}

Nadie de los testigos supo qué había ocurrido, pero de pronto vieron cómo una onda de fuego (o tal vez algo más) emergía de la palma extendida de Shalltear y creaba una poderosa grieta que se fue extendiendo hacia la montaña, partiéndola en dos.

—¿Sobreviviste a eso? — Se burló Shalltear sintiendo aún la presencia de Sombra.

Las dos Vampire Brides se arrancaron la lanza de cristal y saltaron sobre Shalltear empujando lejos a Sombra. La vampira miró hacia arriba con expresión aburrida.

—¡Ah! ¿Intentabas algo desde el aire? ¡Ternurita! Aunque debo admitir que me sorprende la rapidez de tu teletransportación. En fin, ¿Lista para lo que acordamos, Princesa Candace?

En su Palacio viéndolo todo a través de un espejo encantado, Candace tomó amorosamente el casco de su acompañante y activó el hechizo; haciendo aparecer grandes estelas negras en los cielos de toda Equestria, mostrando la acción.

Desde su Palacio Twilight se puso a llorar amargamente, no perdonaba a su maestra por haber vendido Equestria así como así a esos monstruos; pero mucho menos a Luna, a su hermano y gran amiga de toda la vida por haber aceptado también. La diferencia era que Celestia actuó por miedo y presión; mientras que Luna, Shining y Candace accedieron gustosos a aquella alianza mortal.

Los ponis se aglomeraban bajo esas horribles escenas, querían saber qué ocurriría, de todas partes de Equestria. Incluso Luna se apareció en el Tartarus para mostrarle una de esas ventanas a la acción hacia uno de los prisioneros, un monstruo que ella misma creó durante la guerra contra los humanos.

—¿Por qué me muestras esto, creadora? — Preguntó él.

—Para que entiendas lo que te espera — respondió Luna con cinismo. — Quédate ahí y disfruta el show, porque dentro de nada tendrás un destino similar.

Pero de vuelta al Imperio Cristal Sombra gritó y se volvió a teletransportar; esquivando por poco la lanza de Shalltear que estuvo a punto de empalarlo contra el suelo así como él mismo había hecho con sus Vampire Brides.

—¿Dónde estás? — Preguntó Shalltear con el tono que simplemente juega a las escondidas.

Una onda de cristales negros atrapó a Shining, quien gritó y quiso zafarse.

—Es tu maldita culpa por distraerte de tus alrededores — se rio Sombra. — ¿No eres aliada de este gusano? ¡Ven y sálvalo!

Shalltear simplemente se quedó ahí viéndolo, cuando estalló en carcajadas.

—¡Jajajajajajajaja! ¡Soy una no-muerta! ¿Sabes lo que significa? No siento ningún respeto por la vida, mucho menos por él. Haz lo que quieras, no podrás de todos modos.

Sombra apareció un filoso cristal contra la garganta de Shining.

—¿De qué hablas? Hasta se siente más débil de lo que realmente es, ¿has dejado de entrenar Shining Armor? Eres débil, como…

—¿Como si sólo tuviera el ochenta por ciento de las fuerzas que tenía cuando me conociste? — Preguntó Shining con burla.

—¿Eh? — Saltó Sombra.

Shining brilló con todas sus fuerzas pero no pudo romper los cristales que lo inmovilizaban.

—¿Eh? Tal como lo pensé esta forma no tiene la fuerza necesaria… ¿qué tal esta otra?

Ante el horror de todos los espectadores de todas partes de Equestria, el famoso guerrero Shining Armor se comenzó a derretir, tomando la forma de pronto de Celestia.

—Sorpresa — dijo la Monarca del Sol con su dulce voz, extendiendo sus alas destruyendo su prisión de cristal y lanzando un ataque de Luz pura contra Sombra.

Sombra gritó del dolor, pero no tuvo tiempo a recuperarse cuando un nuevo ataque vino por parte de Shalltear:

—{Vermillion Nova}

Una torre de fuego impactó contra Sombra, pero no le importó, aguantando el dolor pasó entre las llamas y atacó con una daga de cristal oscuro. La daga le dio a Shalltear en un ojo, haciendo brotar la sangre.

—¡Oye! Me dolió, eso nunca fue parte del trato — dijo Shalltear.

—¡NO ME SUBESTIMES!

Sombra gritó y lanzó un sinnúmero de armas similares contra su oponente, que esta vez no se molestó en eludirlos. Retrocedió, Shalltaer había recibido una gran cantidad de daño pero permaneció impasible. Las Vampire Brides se lanzaron contra él, por lo cual tuvo que lanzarles ataques similares, sólo las retrasó y el golpe fue doloroso; aunque no mortal gracias a su forma semi-etérea.

—Ah, no se molesten — dijo Shalltear. — Quieren ser útiles pero las traje sólo para mi placer sexual. Ya fueron útiles en la cama.

Las dos Vampire Brides se inclinaron y se retiraron del campo de batalla. Sombra escupió al suelo, tenía demasiados objetivos para ocuparse a la vez; que cierto que sólo eran dos pero el nivel de poder de estas cosas estaba fuera de su alcance. Y Celestia… ¿qué ocurría con ella?

Celestia se cubrió de fuego, dándole la forma de una gran espada roja, la cual clavó sobre la capa de Sombra. Sombra conocía bien lo que ella estaba a punto de hacer, por algo fue su maestra, y no; no había fallado.  
De la espada roja emergió una corriente de energía del Sol que recorrió el cuerpo entero de Sombra, haciéndolo gritar del dolor. No era un ataque que le hacía verdadero daño; era dolor en estado puro. Una lanza puntiaguda atravesó el vientre de Sombra. Él se volvió, a pesar del horrible dolor producido por Celestia.  
Shalltear lo había atravesado con su lanza, y para horror de Sombra la herida del ojo sanó de inmediato. Shalltear sacó su lanza del cuerpo de Sombra para luego clavarla en su pata. Algo tenía esta maldita lanza que era efectiva a pesar de su incorporeidad parcial, ese mismo algo que sanó a Shalltear cuando atacó. Riéndose, la vampira lo pateó lejos, no le hizo un gran daño pero sí lo mandó volando a gran distancia, ¿qué pretendía?

Celestia se rio como una idiota y se derritió para luego transformarse en Discord, que lanzó un ataque doble de energía del caos que penetró de lleno en el cuerpo de Sombra. El unicornio oscuro vomitó sangre y miró a Discord con odio.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Así saludas a tu compañero de batallas contra humanos?

—¿Qué maldito truco es este Armor?

El falso Discord hizo una profunda reverencia, cual actor recibiendo un premio.

—¿Y todavía crees que soy Armor? Él está en casa acurrucado con su mujer disfrutando del espectáculo. De hecho tuve la osadía de suplicarle al caballero que me dejara tomar su lugar, ¿porque sabes? la cámara del tesoro de Nazarik es aburridísima.

Una vez más la cosa se derritió de forma bastante desagradable, y luego tomó la forma de una criatura humanoide con un uniforme militar marrón, casi amarillo, camisa roja, corbata negra y una quepí a juego. Lo único raro de él era su rostro, tres agujeros a modo de deformes ojos y boca.

—Vaya que le lanzaste ataques fuertes, Actor de Pandora — dijo Shalltear. — Casi lo matas, y eso que no puedes copiar más allá del ochenta por ciento del poder de a quienes imitas. Admito que los ponis son mucho más poderosos de lo que pensé.

Sombra temblaba, ¿esa cosa podía convertirse en cualquiera e imitar hasta el ochenta por ciento de su poder? ¿Qué más tenía bajo la manga?

El döppleganger llamado Actor de Pandora se tornó entonces en el máximo horror de Sombra, a la única poni a quien había amado en verdad (su hija) pero que tenía un poder en bruto tan grande que era inimaginable, eso y su objeto mágico era contrario al propio Sombra lo cual significaba su fin si lo combinaba con tal sólo el 70% de su poder, no se diga el 80%.

—No, por favor no…

La falsa Candace hizo brillar su cuerno.

—Hasta pronto, padre.

El corazón de cristal se materializó frente a Sombra.

—¡No, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

El poder en bruto de 'Candace' más el poder contrario a la esencia misma de Sombra, una combinación que lo haría pedazos en segundos pero que a la vez Candace era demasiado benévola como para utilizarla con todo. La energía positiva rodeó a Sombra, tan intensa que su cuerpo se deshacía, el Corazón de Cristal era un catalizador de magia positiva, y positivamente el Actor de Pandora quería matar a Sombra. Sombra gritó, pataleó, quiso crear un escudo pero su cuerno al igual que el resto de él ya era una masa informe en el suelo que crecía y que en nada recordaba a un poni.  
Actor de Pandora volvió a la normalidad.

—Perdóname por tomarme la libertad de darle el golpe final, Shalltear.

—¿Una criatura tan débil? Hubiera hecho otro tanto con mi Purifying Javeline, te merecías algo más que sólo cuidar una habitación fría.

El döppleganger hizo una reverencia y junto a Shalltear marcharon de regreso al Imperio Cristal.

…

Luego que el espectáculo terminara, Luna miró a su creación y le entregó un cristal.

—Tiene magia sellada dentro, en suficiente cantidad como para devolverte tu última forma. En cuanto me vaya las cadenas de restricción mágica se soltarán y serás libre para andar por donde quieras en un terreno rodeado por un cordón militar, pero son no-muertos así que tu poder de absorción mágica no servirá de nada.

Tirek la miró con una expresión extraña en él, miedo, estaba aterrado por lo que se venía. Luna sonrió complacida.

—Verás, la Gran Tumba de Nazarik ha sido tan benevolente con nosotros que pensé en que podría arreglar un evento para ellos, y son muy aficionados a la caza. En cuanto te suelte tendrás media hora para correr o esconderte o lo que desees dentro de los límites establecidos. Suerte Tirek, la vas a necesitar.

Entonces Luna desapareció.

Tirek tragó saliva, pues tal como Luna dijo, sus cadenas se soltaron; y hasta él llegaron los gritos emocionados de criaturas de pesadilla listos para la diversión. Temblando del terror Tirek activó el cristal, y ya todopoderoso como era, comenzó a huir por su vida.

* * *

 **Bueno, otro cap protagonizado por Shalltear y un gran final por parte del Actor de Pandora. Espero les haya gustado y bueno, los no-muertos atacarán en la próxima entrega. Será emocionante pero quiero recordar que quiero mantener el estilo de Overlord.**

 **Chao; nos leemos!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Overlord Equestria:  
 _Libro segundo: el final de los villanos (intermedio)_**

—¿Entonces ya está todo listo? — Preguntó la mujer de gafas y el cabello atado en un austero moño. — ¿Mis hermanitas podrán venir a estudiar a partir de la próxima semana?

La directora Celestia sonrió benévola ante la mujer (que en serio era prácticamente una jovencita) y a las dos tímidas adolescentes detrás de ella. Lo mismo la subdirectora Luna.

—Así es señorita Yuri, a partir del lunes son más que bienvenidas pero quiero que desde ya se consideren a sí mismas alumnas de Canterlot High, nos aseguraremos de darles una cálida bienvenida. ¿Nos harías el favor de pasar, eh Sunset Shimmer? — Y al ver la expresión de extrañeza de la hermana mayor, la directora se explicó: — Estuve pensando que tal vez sea bueno que nuestras nuevas estudiantes comiencen por un pequeño recorrido por la escuela mientras terminamos el papeleo, así no habrá problemas el lunes.

Yuri asintió complacida por el gesto cuando la puerta del despacho se abrió mostrando a una joven de piel amarilla y cabellos rojo fuego con rayos amarillos, ojos azules y que iba vestida con una atrevida chaqueta de cuero. A todas luces una chica popular.

—¡Buenas tardes señorita directora, subdirectora! Ey chicas me llamo Sunset, mis amigas y yo estaremos encantadas de darles un tour por la escuela cuando quieran.

Las dos muchachas se levantaron tímidamente y Sunset pudo apreciarlas mejor: ambas tenían la piel color durazno, lo mismo que su hermana mayor; pero una era rubia de ojos azules de curvas muy pronunciadas igual que su hermana mayor. La otra tenía ojos rojos, cabellos púrpuras atados en gruesas rastas, y su rostro era extrañamente inmóvil, casi como una máscara; pero al menos sonreía, ¿era algo, no?

—¿Eh, te parece bien hermana Yuri? — Preguntó la joven de las rastas púrpuras.

La mujer de las gafas se las arregló y le regaló una amable sonrisa a su hermanita.

—Cómo no, vayan a divertirse, será bueno que hagan amigas desde ya.

—Está bien, gracias hermana Yuri — dijo la rubia de ojos azules. — ¿Vamos?

—Vamos — dijo Sunset Shimmer apartándose para que las nuevas pasaran adelante.

La pequeña comitiva inició su camino mientras que Sunset les mostraba una a una las pequeñas aulas y alguno que otro detalle sobre la escuela. Todo era apacible.

—¡Ups! Y a todo esto se me olvidó preguntarles sus nombres, disculpen mi descortesía — dijo ella riéndose por lo bajo y luego extendió su mano. — Ya lo habrán oído de la directora pero me llamo Sunset, Sunset Shimmer. Un placer.

La rubia extendió su mano también.

—Solution. Solution Epsilon, un placer amiga Sunset Shimmer.

La de las rastas moradas igualmente extendió su mano y tras sacudirla un poco dijo:

—Entoma, Entoma Basilisa Zeta. También un placer.

' _Wow, raro nombre'_ era lo que Sunset hubiera querido decir en son de broma pero pronto sintió un horrible escalofrío viniendo de esas dos; muchísimo más intenso como cuando conoció a las Dazzlings por primera vez, y eso ya era decir mucho. Algo tenían esas dos pero no podía determinar qué, además de los nombres claro está.  
Pero en esos momentos la hermana mayor salió de la oficina de la directora y las dos hermanas se despidieron alegremente de Sunset y siguieron a la mayor por los pasillos de la escuela dejando a Sunset preguntándose qué demonios ocurría. Fue cuando llegaron sus amigas y la sacaron de su ensimismamiento.

—¿Estás bien Sunset? — Comenzó la hiperactiva Pinkie Pie — ¿Viste a las nuevas estudiantes como me lo pidió la directora? Hubiera sido muy, muy divertido pero ya me había comprometido con Dash y tú sabes cómo son las cosas con ella, ¿y Sunset?

La joven de cabello rojo y amarillo señaló hacia donde esas dos avanzaban.

—No sé qué ocurra aquí pero esas dos me dan escalofríos; tanto ellas como su hermana mayor, no me pregunten pero tengo un horrible presentimiento sobre ellas.

—¿Crees que deberíamos llamar a mi otro yo? — Preguntó Twilight dudosa.

—Sí, no. Tal vez… el hecho es — dijo Sunset, — que no tengo ni la menor idea.

Las otras miraron a su amiga con preocupación y luego a las nuevas. ¿Qué sería lo que ocultaban? Porque aunque no lo admitieran en voz alta, en definitiva sentían algo muy perturbador alrededor de ellas a pesar de haberlas visto sólo unos segundos.

* * *

 **Intermedios, a veces son muy interesantes cuando se lee la novela de Overlord. Una incursión en Canterlot High por parte de las maids de batalla. Será emocionante hacerlo pero no me meteré en eso en este 'libro'**

 **Espero les haya intrigado y:**

 **Chao; nos leemos!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Overlord Equestria:  
Libro segundo: el final de los villanos (parte 3)**

Tirek salió a la luz del día sin dificultad alguna, ¡demonios! Luna hasta se había tomado la molestia de transferir a los demás prisioneros del Tartarus hacia otras instalaciones y de paso removido al maldito de Cerberus para darle la vía libre a ser la presa de un montón de criaturas no-muertas. Era cierto que ella le guardaba rencor por haberse revelado pero esto estaba a un nuevo nivel de crueldad, y el problema era que ese furor guerrero en los ojos de Luna sólo lo había visto de vuelta allá en la era de las guerras humanas y no auguraba nada bueno. De hecho fue ese odio por sus oponentes el cual llevó a Luna a crear a Tirek en primer lugar, cuando discutió con su hermana tantos años atrás sólo estaba molesta; pero todos los que conocieron esa faceta suya sabían que debían guardarse del odio de Luna o…

Ante Tirek se extendía un páramo boscoso lo suficientemente grande como para darle a Tirek un amplio terreno para esconderse y camuflarse.

—Qué cinismo — dijo Tirek, que bien sabía que el Tartarus se encontraba en medio del desierto. — ¿Acaso hicieron este maldito bosque sólo para darles más diversión a esas cosas?

—¡Whoa, eres mucho menos tonto de lo que pareces! — dijo una alegre vocecilla desde un árbol. — Pues sí, mi hermano Mare lo hizo crecer pero no para ti sino para el cazador.

Mientras hablaba la figura saltaba de un árbol a otro haciendo muy difícil a Tirek rastrear con quién demonios estaba tratando, pero pronto estuvo seguro que esta criatura no era un no-muerto; de lo contrario no tendría la necesidad de moverse tanto. Tirek rio.

—¿No me digas que haces todo esto para que no te quite tu poder?

La figurilla paró de repente, mostrándose cual era. Un niño, no, el aroma la definía como una chica; y de paso una elfa oscura. ¿Cuántos años tendría, 70? Prácticamente una niña en los de su especie, pero poseedora de un gran poder, cómo se le antojaba a Tirek…

—¡Jajajaja! — Se rio ella descaradamente. — ¿De verdad crees que te tengo miedo? De verte hacer tu movimiento ya estarías en el suelo amigo. ¡Por cierto soy Aura, Aura Bella Fiora! Es todo un placer, y, ¿prefieres Tirek o futuro despojo?

Aura se acercó sin miedo hacia Tirek y le tendió la mano. Tirek tomó su mano y la apretó con fuerza dispuesto a absorber la fuerza de la elfa; cuando ella lo levantó sin dificultad y lo arrojó al suelo atrapándola en una poderosa llave de lucha. El minotauro se quiso soltar pero si esto seguía así ella le rompería los brazos. Gritó de furia y frustración mientras Aura seguía sosteniéndolo con una sonrisa sádica, hasta que finalmente se escuchó un chasquido doble seguido de un aullido de dolor por parte del temible roba magia. Aura lo soltó.

—¡Qué pérdida de tiempo resultaste ser! Pero está bien, para alguien como Hamusuke — dijo ella depositando un frasco de poción frente al monstruo. — Bebe, sánate y escóndete. Hamusuke era conocido como el Virtuoso Rey del Bosque por lo que adaptamos el terreno para él, así que no será tarea fácil. Igual mucha suerte y ten un combate decente con él.

Tirek gimió tratando de alcanzar la poción facilitada pero sus articulaciones estaban hechas polvo, entonces Aura amplió más su sádica sonrisa y se acercó a Tirek, tomándolo por el cuello con una mano y con la otra el frasco de poción roja.

—Bueno, puede que exagerara. Déjame hacerte este pequeño favor antes de irme.

Dicho esto ella depositó el líquido por la fuerza en su boca y salió saltando hacia otro lado dejando a Tirek llorando de la humillación. ¿Estos eran los nuevos aliados de Equestria? Levantándose como pudo siguió el consejo y corrió a ocultarse como pudo entre los bosques. Hamusuke, el Virtuoso Rey del Bosque, ¿qué clase de criatura sería él?

…

Luna esperaba a los guerreros de Nazarik dispuestos a castigar a ese fallo de Tirek, cuando finalmente el portal oscuro se materializó y de él emergieron dos maids de batalla Pleiades, Narberal Gamma, döppleganger, y CZ Delta; automatón.

Y detrás de ellas, ¿en serio qué diablos?

—¿Ese es un hámster? — Preguntó Luna con una gotita en la sien.

Sí, un hámster, uno gigantesco con una cola como serpiente pero al fin de cuentas un hámster.

El animalejo se sonrojó ligeramente.

—¡Es un placer Lady Luna! Yo, Hamusuke, tomaré la responsabilidad de eliminar a esa amenaza conocida como Tirek. Este Rey estará a su servicio.

—¿Ese es un hámster? — Volvió a preguntar Luna aún con la gotita en la sien.

Narberal Gamma asintió levemente.

—Sí, Hamusuke será quien se encargue de la situación. Una vez más agradecemos el que se haya tomado la molestia de organizar este evento a pesar que esta purga es un evento de embajadores de buena voluntad.

Luna le sonrió.

—¿Entonces cómo te ha ido, amiga 'Nabel? ¿Todo bien?

—Entrenando a su ex jefa de personal Cleaning Miracle. Tiene un gran potencial como War-Wizard.

Luna asintió.

—¿Y Snooze?

—¿El nuevo juguete de Solution? Muy bien, aprende rápido y come mucho; menos mal que entre monstruos nos ayudamos porque prácticamente lo estaban matando de hambre. Los Slime son predadores de humanos, ¿con qué lo alimentaban?

—Animales — suspiró Luna. — Sí, supongo que hemos sido un poco injustas con algunas de nuestras creaciones, o adopciones en el caso de Snooze, pero de todos modos no puedo perdonar lo que me hizo Tirek.

Narberal dio una cabezada de aprobación.

—Como una de las creaciones de los 41 Supremos sé que no hay nada más importante que la lealtad. Precisamente el encargarnos de esto es una muestra de lealtad con nuestros nuevos aliados; tenemos que mostrarles qué tan leales seremos a ustedes siempre y cuando no nos traicionen.

—Y a la vez es un mensaje de qué puede sucedernos si los traicionamos, ya he jugado a esto antes no te preocupes por mí — suspiró Luna. — No se preocupen, no lo haremos; o al menos yo no lo haré. La forma de actuar de mi hermana, tan pasiva, nos llevó a la situación actual; ahora que ya soy un poco mayor que en esa ocasión no dejaré que haga lo que quiera. Por suerte tampoco Candace.

—¿Y qué hay de la de que era sirvienta? ¿Twilight Sparkle?

—Ella es la que me preocupa — suspiró Luna. — Pero no hablemos de eso ahora, ¿en serio piensan mandar a un hámster?

El animal en cuestión estaba chupando tontamente una bola negra.

—¡Hamusuke está a su disposición! — Anunció el hámster.

Luna hiz o un face-hoof.

—¿Un hámster?

La maid CZ Delta preparó su arma, un rifle especial, entonces Narberal avanzó hacia el hámster con firmeza.

—Escucha bien Hamusuke: esta será tu primera misión diplomática, asegúrate de no arruinarlo.

—Haré lo que pueda, Lady Narberal — dijo el hámster inclinándose ante la döppleganger.

Entonces se volvió hacia Luna.

—Y en caso falle, Shizu se encargará. Como automatón no será afectada por las habilidades del oponente; y se encargará a distancia.

—No interferiré a menos que se dé el improbable caso que Hamusuke pierda — dijo CZ-Delta.

Entonces avanzaron hacia el cordón militar formado por los monstruos Death-Knight que fueron generosamente proporcionados por Lord Ainz. Los monstruos se mantuvieron firmes, hasta que pasaron exactamente treinta minutos desde la salida de Tirek. Entonces se movieron respetuosamente dejando pasar a los habitantes de Nazarik.

Justo cuando pasaron, Shizu paró.

—En tus manos Hamusuke.

—Lo agradezco Lady Shizu.

Entonces el enorme hámster corrió hacia el bosque conjurado por el hermano de Aura, Mare.  
Y hablando de Aura, ella se reunió con su hermano en un árbol de tantos.

—¡Ha comenzado! — Celebró Aura.

—Esperemos que sea entretenido — dijo el tímido Mare; quien por alguna razón vestía ropas de niña.

…

Luego de lavarse en una laguna que encontró por ahí para despistar su aroma, Tirek se dispuso a cubrirse de barro y musgo moviéndose sigilosamente tratando de identificar a sus posibles oponentes, odiaba estar en esa situación pero desde que era la presa todo había cambiado. Demonios, ¿Cómo terminaría todo esto? ¿Había forma de escapar con vida? Se movía sigilosamente dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera posible para vender caro su vida. ¿Quién sería su oponente? O más bien, ¿qué clase de monstruo le tendrían preparado los seres de Nazarik? Escuchó algo moverse y se preparó.

Un enorme animal movió sus bigotes al verlo y Tirek bajó la guardia, mientras que el animal se limitaba a beber de la laguna.

—¡Mou! Extraño el bebedero que me dio mi amo, pero me muero de la sed después de tanto correr.

Al ver al animal grandote y peludo bebiendo agua, Tirek simplemente hizo un facepalm de exasperación, ¿en verdad llegaban tan lejos los de Nazarik?

—¿Un animal? ¿Hasta han liberado de esos en su bosque? ¿Qué pretenden?

—No, no hay otros animales aquí — dijo el animal al terminar de beber. — ¿Tú eres Tirek entonces? Porque yo, Hamusuke, he recibido la orden de encargarme de ti.

Tirek levantó una ceja.

—¿Tan poco me respetan? ¿Quién rayos eres, maldito hámster?

—Mmh, mmmh, sé que mi apariencia puede ser impresionante señor; no por nada me llaman el Virtuoso Rey del Bosque. Ahora, ¿te rendirás por tu cuenta o quieres que acabe contigo de forma muy dolorosa?

—¿ESTO ES UNA ESPECIE DE BROMA? — Rugió Tirek arrancando de raíz un árbol joven y golpeando a Hamusuke con lujo de violencia. — Tanto morirme de los nervios, tanto prepararme para enfrentarme a algún ser de pesadilla, ¿PARA ENFRENTARME A TI? ¡UN ESTÚPIDO HÁMSTER!

El impacto del ataque de Tirek fue tal que el flexible tronco se partió en pedazos y la roca en la que impactó el hámster se redujo a polvo. De todos modos el animal se limitó a lamerse las patas delanteras y a limpiarse el polvo como lo normal en su especie.

—¡Vaya! Creía que sería fácil ¡pero eres un digno oponente para que este Rey se pruebe ante su amo!

—¿Cómo no te has muerto maldita rata? — Dijo Tirek molesto.

Hamusuke sólo corrió hacia él, por lo que Tirek preparó sus dos puños listo para poner en su lugar a la molesta alimaña. Entonces un zumbido llamó su atención, ¿qué diablos?

Saltó hacia un lado justo en el momento justo en que una jabalina impactaba con tal fuerza que creaba un profundo agujero en el suelo, justo donde momentos antes hubiera estado su cabeza.

—¿Eh?

De nuevo, otro ataque similar casi lo empalaba ahí mismo, seguido de otros y otros más lanzados a tal velocidad que terminaron obligando al temible monstruo a retroceder; pero Tirek supo que si no hacía algo pronto esto iba terminar en su muerte, así que optó por rodar hacia atrás para poner la mayor distancia posible entre él y Hamusuke. Miró hacia delante, por suerte el hámster no se había molestado en seguirlo, sino que en de eso un objeto se movía a tal velocidad que era imposible rastrearlo; entonces Tirek comprendió que la tal 'jabalina' no era más que la cola del jodido animal.

—¡Ahora sí ESTO MOLESTO!— gruñó él creando una corriente de energía entre sus cuernos y disparando un devastador ataque contra Hamusuke.

El hámster igualmente reaccionó rápido y saltó hacia atrás. Al evaluar la quemadura el hámster movió sus bigotes.

—¡Uf! Menos mal que lo esquivé, este Rey hubiera sentido eso.

Tirek gruñó y disparó otro rayo, que Hamusuke eludió sin problema pero cuando se dio cuenta Tirek se dirigía a todo galope hacia él y estaba dispuesto a hacerlo pedazos. Levantó su puño y le dio de lleno en el pelaje de la linda cara.  
Hamusuke emitió un quejido de dolor al igual que Tirek, el maldito hámster se veía peludito y suave pero ese pelaje era tan duro como el acero.

—Buena esa — reconoció Hamusuke. — Pero no lo suficiente si quieres derrotar a este Rey.

La cola del hámster serpenteó por entre las patas de Tirek haciéndolo caer de repente; pero el ataque de Hamusuke no había terminado ahí sino que de pronto corrió a toda velocidad y lo tacleó de lleno lanzando a Tirek bastante lejos, destrozando varios árboles en el camino. Se levantó rechinando los dientes.

—Ya tuve suficiente, es hora que te extermine maldito animal.

—Este Rey está de acuerdo en que es hora de terminar con esto. {Unbreakable fortress} {Ability Boost} {Greater Ability Boost}

Tirek detectó algo extraño, algo que no había sentido en muchos años desde que Equestria se había aislado del resto del mundo; Artes Marciales, la magia de los guerreros. Y cómo se le antojaba absorber esas habilidades una vez más, tenían un sabor tan bueno…

Mientras tanto entre sus cuernos Tirek comenzó a cargar la energía dispuesto a crear un ataque mortal que destrozaría todo a su paso. El hámster se movía hacia él a una enorme velocidad; algo que sólo podría lograr utilizando las Artes Marciales, y si lo golpeaba seguro que sería el final de Tirek.

—¡MUERE! — Gritó el monstruo disparando.

El ataque fue arrasador, convirtiendo una buena porción del bosque de Mare en un desierto. Tirek se rio a pesar que sabía perfectamente que Hamusuke había saltado para eludir su ataque ya que el maldito animal había caído en su trampa.

—Ahora sí me las vas a pagar — se deleitó el monstruo Tirek.

Arriba Hamusuke se lanzó como una flecha contra el gigante centauro, que lleno de confianza saltó hacia él. En el aire Tirek tomó de la piel del cuello al hámster y activó su habilidad especial.

—Fuiste una verdadera molestia maldito animalejo, no tanto por la pelea sino por la maldita media hora en la que realmente temí por mi vida. Ahora prepárate para que tome tu poder… Virtuoso Rey del Bosque. Hace tiempo que no pruebo las artes marciales, trataré de no ir demasiado a prisa

Hamusuke se retorcía, no había escapatoria.

…

Desde su posición en un árbol CZ Delta no pudo evitar sentirse mal por Hamusuke, realmente quería mostrar su valía a Lord Ainz, pero había que admitir que Hamusuke era extremadamente poderoso en términos humanos; para los habitantes de Nazarik y aún de Equestria era un poder decente, no mucho más.  
La maid de batalla preparó el rifle de francotirador, le bastaba con un certero disparo a la cabeza de Tirek. Por suerte los cuernos la hacían un objetivo demasiado grande y fácil de apuntar.

…

Igualmente desde su posición observándolo todo a través de la ventana mágica creada por Narberal, Luna no pudo evitar sentirse algo decepcionada.

—Lo sabía, el hámster era un animal ridículo que no tendría oportunidad.

Narberal no dijo nada, se limitaba a observar.

…

En el aire Tirek aún preparaba sus habilidades de absorción cuando el hámster abrió la boca mostrando lo que tenía dentro, una especie de joya.

—¡Bueno te lo agradezco! ¡Finalmente podré estrenar el regalo de mi amo!

Tirek abrió los ojos como platos cuando el objeto brilló con todas sus fuerzas, lanzando un choque de energía negativa tal que Tirek tuvo que soltar a Hamusuke.

Ambos aterrizaron cada uno frente a frente en medio de aquel desierto y el monstruo rojo se disponía a reintentar tomar el poder del hámster cuando un temblor llamó su atención. Miró bajo de él. Del suelo emergió un esqueleto de poni que al verlo quiso morderlo pero Tirek lo aplastó a tiempo.

—¿QUÉ?

Y no era lo único; a su alrededor más y más cascos esqueléticos, otros cubiertos de carne putrefacta, emergían de la tierra y poco a poco salían. No-muertos, un montón de no-muertos. En su mayoría de bajo nivel como zombis y esqueletos pero en tal cantidad eran un verdadero peligro.

—¡El regalo de mi amo! ¡La Joya de la Muerte! — Presumió Hamusuke

Tirek gritó cuando el montón de no-muertos se le echó encima y comenzaron a morderlo por todas partes, arrancando pequeños pedazos de carne y masticándola sin piedad. Tirek gritó y soltó un poderoso rayo contra ellos para dispersarlos; y aunque lo logró simplemente eran demasiados y pasado el impacto inicial se volvieron a lanzar contra él. Los no-muertos de bajo nivel no tenían inteligencia y por tanto seguirían acercándose hasta acabar con él.

—¡MALDITAS COSAS, QUÍTENSE DE ENICMA! — Gritaba él aplastando a los que podía y pateando el resto.

…

Luna no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

—¿Una joya para controlar no-muertos? ¿Quién en su sano juicio le confiaría a… un hámster algo así?

Narberal sonrió levemente.

—Uno de los toques de genialidad de Lord Ainz, la Joya de la Muertes fue un objeto que obtuvimos durante nuestras aventuras en busca de información, es un objeto muy poderoso pero tiene mente propia y quien lo usa corre el riesgo de perder el juicio y ser controlado por ella. Aunque la joya en cuestión ha jurado lealtad a Lord Ainz, como debe de ser, el Supremo no quiso arriesgarse. Dejó que alguien de bajo nivel la tuviera, en caso Hamusuke pierda el control será fácilmente eliminado.

Luna prefirió no hacer comentarios, por suerte en esos momentos dos niños elfos oscuros salían del bosque.

—¡Lady Aura, Lord Mare! — Dijo Narberal inclinándose. — ¿Qué ha sucedido?

—¡Buuuu! — Se quejó Aura. — El bobo de Hamusuke ha usado la Joya de la Muerte, no podíamos quedarnos ahí porque los no-muertos son sensibles a la vida. Lástima, yo quería ver el espectáculo lo más cerca posible.

—Pero… pero hermana, Narberal ha conjurado una ventana mágica — dijo Mare.

—Sí pero no es lo mismo. De todos modos me sorprendió que el torpe no usara la Joya desde el principio, se arriesgó demasiado al querer probar sus habilidades cuerpo a cuerpo.

Narberal Gamma se encogió de hombros.

—Desde que se ha unido a nosotros Hamusuke hace lo imposible para mostrar que le es de utilidad a Lord Ainz por su cuenta, de hecho me cae mejor por haberlo intentado.

—Supongo que tienes razón — dijo Aura pensativa.

Luna entonces miró hacia el cordón de Death Knights.

—Por cierto, ¿qué hay de su compañera?

—Shizu es un automatón, no está viva en el sentido de la palabra — explicó Mare. — No le pasará nada.

Luna se dio por satisfecha y siguió viendo la pelea.

…

Tirek gritaba y aplastaba a cuanta abominación tenía en sus alrededores pero el mayor problema con los malditos no-muertos no era que no podía absorber su fuerza sino que sin importar qué ellos seguiría atacando sin piedad. Podías arrancarles los cascos pero ellos seguirían intentado y nada de lo que hiciera los detendría.

—¡Tal vez necesiten refuerzos! — Dijo alegremente Hamusuke levantando la joya de nuevo.

El suelo detrás de Tirek tembló y más no-muertos emergieron.

—¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Entre esos había cuatro que pertenecían a una especie de bolas con patas con un agujero del cual sobresalían los intestinos y demás, horribles no-muertos llamados huevos de vísceras que a pesar de seguir siendo de bajo nivel, tenían una habilidad que los hacía especialmente peligrosos: del agujero del que sobresalían sus entrañas, los intestinos se dispararon contra Tirek inmovilizando sus brazos.

Varios esqueletos unicornio saltaron y aparte de clavar sus cuernos en sus músculos; dieron grandes bocados de carne. Los gritos de dolor de Tirek resonaron por todo el lugar.

Más huevos de vísceras aparecieron inmovilizando sus patas.

—¡NO ESPEREN ALTO! — Suplicó él, pero era tarde.

Los no-muertos corrieron a él y debido al gran número que eran no pasaron ni diez minutos cuando hasta el último pedazo de carne de Tirek fuera devorado sin piedad. Todo lo que quedaba de él era la osamenta, Hamusuke lo había logrado.

—Este Rey reporta el éxito de la misión, regresaremos a Nazarik ahora.

Los no-muertos convocados por la Joya siguieron obedientemente al hámster hacia un portal preparado especialmente por Narberal; ellos entraron a las catacumbas junto con muchos de sus semejantes para engrosar las filas de la seguridad de Nazarik al tiempo que el hámster iba a descansar al bosque dentro de la Gran Tumba que le había hecho Mare.

* * *

 **Linda batalla, honestamente Hamusuke me da ternura, y para el que no sepa el que posea la Joya de la Muerte aparece sólo en la novela, no en el anime. De todos modos espero que les haya gustado, ¿se nota mucho que Tirek no me cae bien? En todos mis fics le otorgo siempre una muerte horrible.**

 **Espero les haya gustado y como siempre:**

 **Chao; nos leemos!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Overlord Equestria:  
** _ **Libro segundo: el final de los villanos (parte 4)**_

Los trabajadores de la colmena de los Changelling iban y venían con las emociones recolectadas creando a partir de ésta un nutritivo néctar con el que alimentaban a la Reina y a su vez ella alimentaba a las larvas y distribuía el resto entre los trabajadores adultos; era agotador pero todos hacían su parte por el bien de la comunidad; y aquellos que no cumplían, eran expulsados, y un Changelling sin su colmena estaba condenado a perecer.

—Madre, madre — dijo un changelling zumbando hacia Chrysalis. — Hay dos criaturas avanzando hacia aquí, exigen hablar con usted inmediatamente.

Chrysalis miró medio fastidiada al soldado pero al final asintió levemente.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo. ¿Qué son? ¿Más patéticos ponis que vienen a discutir un cese al fuego por nuestra parte o de casualidad grifos o minotauros o…?

—Ni idea madre — dijo el changelling rascándose la cabeza aún confundido por los visitantes. — No son nada que hubiera visto, tanto que me atrevería a decir que son… criaturas más allá del aislamiento de Celestai. ¿Cómo debemos proceder, madre?

Chrysalis se rascó las sienes pensativa, ¿seres más allá del aislamiento de Celestia? Sonaba imposible, después de todo ella misma había tratado de todo por escapar de aquella prisión pero no había podido; pues las dos Hermanas Nobles eran demasiado poderosas en cuanto combinaban sus poderes, ¿qué hacer? Finalmente se puso firme y le hizo una señal al mensajero. No había necesidad de palabras, él entendió perfectamente y voló a abrir las puertas de su colmena. Los dos monstruos que esperaban afuera entraron:

Uno, lo que parecía ser un enorme escarabajo erguido de color azul cielo y brillantes ojos azules que centellaban examinándolo todo. La otra parecía, ¿una humana? No, los instintos de Chrysalis le alertaban que era todo menos humana y la delataba ese rostro congelado en una estúpida e inocente sonrisa. Pero Chrysalis no se engañaba, eso claramente era una máscara… pero algo le decía que tampoco era una máscara normal.

—Los saludo, quienes quieran que sean — dijo Chrysalis. — ¿Qué quieren de nosotros?

Alrededor de los dos monstruos los changelling se comenzaban a reunir como el enjambre que eran: ante la menor provocación atacarían sin piedad, pero también tenían cuidado ya que este enemigo no era normal; se sentía en el aire. ¿Y sería en verdad un enemigo?  
Los dos visitantes no dijeron nada, se mantuvieron quietos así que Chrysalis siguió hablando, aunque estaba alerta de todas las acciones de sus oponentes:

—Mi nombre es Chrysalis, Reina de todos los Changelling. ¿Qué quieren de nosotros?

El escarabajo erguido expulsó a su alrededor un aura que congeló una gran parte del terreno alrededor suyo, ¿una amenaza tal vez? Igualmente la que más le preocupaba a Chrysalis era la criatura humanoide que seguía viéndola con esa máscara sonriente.

—Es un honor conocerla, Lady Chrysalis — dijo el escarabajo. — Nosotros somos los representantes de Lord Ainz Ooal Gown, nuevo aliado de Equestria; quien como muestra de buena voluntad exterminaremos a todas las amenazas contra aquel Reino. Mi nombre es Cocytus; Guardían del Quinto piso de la Gran Tumba, y ella es Entoma, una de las maids de batalla que protegen la misma. Esperamos que acepten su destino sin problemas.

Dicho esto la onda fría se extendió aún más pero al llegar a Chrysalis el frío retrocedió hasta llegar de regreso al escarabajo llamado Cocytus.

—¿Así que van a exterminarnos? — Dijo Chrysalis indiferente. — ¿Así no más?

La de la máscara también se inclinó, aunque dadas las circunstancias sólo se burlaban de ella. ¿Hasta dónde llegaría el cinismo de estas criaturas? ¿Tenían el poder de hacer lo que decían y exterminar a los enemigos de sus supuestos aliados? De todos modos Chrysalis permanecía tranquila, no se dejaría intimidar tan fácilmente.

—Yo no discuto con segundones, si el tal Ainz Ooal Gown quiere venir a amenazarme que venga él mismo y no me haga perder el tiempo.

—Él es el que no querrá perder el tiempo con alguien como ustedes — dijo Entoma. — No lo valen, aprende tu lugar criatura inútil.

Entonces saltó contra Chrysalis pero inmediatamente una masa negra de Changelling escudó a su Reina y la expulsó lejos. El enjambre comenzó a volar alrededor de su Reina como una barrera; así que Cocytus pisó fuerte haciendo aparecer dos pilares de hielo que lanzó contra ellos, pero el aura mágica de Chrysalis derritió el ataque antes que llegara a tocarlos, y luego una masa negra golpeó con fuerza al escarabajo fuera de la colmena. Entoma se levantó e igualmente fue golpeada lejos del hogar de los Changelling.

—Todos, mantengan la mentalidad del enjambre — ordenó la Reina.

Los ojos de Chrysalis se tornaron en una especie de faros verdes, lo mismo que el de todos sus hijos; eran uno solo consciente del poder de cada una de sus pequeñas partes (los integrantes de aquel enjambre de la muerte).

Cocytus y Entoma se levantaron y miraron a la colmena de los Changelling, que ahora parecía como una colmena de avispas enfurecidas que zumbaban amenazadoramente alrededor de su hogar.  
Sin embargo esos dos no estaban solos, bien sabían que enfrentarse a Chrysalis no era como enfrentarse a Discord o a los demás, sino que a un verdadero ejército; por eso habían traído al propio: un grupo de esqueletos acorazados y armados con espadas y escudos liderados por seis Lyches, encantadores mágicos con el cuerpo de un esqueleto.

Sin embargo los changelling no retrocedieron sino que se lanzaron con todo sobre el ejército de no-muertos, destrozándolos en el proceso. Los Lyches extendieron sus manos descarnadas y lanzaron su ataque:

—{Fireball}

Los seis ataques golpearon la masa negra de la cual unos pocos changellings cayeron abatidos pero el enjambre seguía siendo enorme y rápido cambió de objetivo y atacó a los lyches, que se replegaron y lanzaron diferentes ataques; tres de ellos combinaron un enorme {Fireball} pero la mente del enjambre no sólo no tenía miedo de esas cosas sino aprendía y pronto formó un enorme agujero por donde el ataque pasó de largo, destruyendo una parte de la colmena.

Los esqueletos acorazados lanzaron sus espadas para destruir al enjambre, y si bien alcanzó a algunos la masa negra seguía mostrándose implacable. Se dividió en dos y mientras un grupo destrozaba a los monstruos acorazados otro entretenía a los lyches; no tenían miedo, y sólo retrocedían para contrarrestar una nueva forma de ataque de los monstruos.

—¡Maravilloso! Qué sublime forma de atacar — se deleitó Cocytus.

—¡Un enjambre! — Se maravilló Entoma. — Eso no me lo esperaba, pero con razón Lord Ainz me nombró a mí como segunda al mando de esta misión.

—Ahora sería sólo de determinar en qué mitad se esconde su Reina, pero tú puedes forzarla a salir, ¿o no Entoma?

La maid de batalla no se hizo esperar, se levantó ligeramente su máscara y expulsó una nube negra que se topó contra la nube que atacaba a los lyches. Una de las armas favoritas de Entoma: el aliento de moscas carnívoras. El ataque replegó al enjambre de changellings momentáneamente pero pronto volvieron a su formación y se lanzaron contra las moscas carnívoras de Entoma; esta vez cubiertos de un aura verde que expulsó a las moscas carnívoras del monstruo apenas al contacto, no era la gran cosa; un simple escudo de repulsión.

Por otro lado Cocytus se negaba a quedarse atrás y se irguió cuan grande era y soltó su ataque:

—{Frost Breath}

Una vez más el enjambre se dispersó por completo para dejar pasar el ataque y se rodeó de un aura verde. La gran masa negra siguió concentrándose en los esqueletos acorazados, ¿qué rayos?

—¿Dónde se metió su Reina? — Preguntó Entoma. — Es bastante irresponsable quedarse descansando mientras sus hijos luchan por proteger su pequeña colmena, ¿o es que en verdad no se interesa por su pueblo? Porque si es así…

El suelo temblaba, y tanto Cocytus como Entoma saltaron mientras de éste emergía un enorme changelling; uno completamente negro.  
Claro que no era un enorme changelling sino una mole compuesta por una tercera parte del enjambre que no había actuado hasta ahora, y a juzgar que de éste emergía un poder mucho mayor que a las otras dos partes, significaba que aquí era donde la Reina se escondía.

—Así que los otros son las defensas — dijo Entoma. — Ellos el ataque.

Cocytus giró entre sus patas la lanza que tenía y saltó para destrozar al changelling gigante, que al igual que siempre se dividió para evitar ser dañado por el ataque del insecto y luego volvió a juntarse apuntando su cuerno que parecía aguijón contra los dos principales invasores juntando una gran cantidad de poder.

Entoma sacó rápidamente un talismán que convocó a un enorme insecto con forma de escudo, que puso delante de ella al comprender lo que pasaba; igual Cocytus que se cubrió con la parte dura de su coraza mientras el enorme monstruo le lanzaba un ataque mágico con todas sus fuerzas, ambos fueron lanzados hacia atrás pero no por eso iban a rendirse. Entoma se subió el kimono mostrando su posterior, similar a una gran araña y disparó una red contra los insectos; que se replegaron pero de todos modos logró atrapar a algunos.

—Báh, prefiero la carne humana — se lamentó Entoma. — Ustedes no me interesan.

Saltó contra el changelling atacante con una de sus armas preferidas: un enorme ciempiés que usaba como un látigo y con el cual pensaba destruir a la cosa; que no dejaba de separarse y volverse a unir una y otra vez; era molesto y un total desperdicio de habilidades.

Una vez más Cocytus atacó con su {Frost Breath} y el insecto gigante de nuevo con un rayo con todo el poder de la Reina, más el enjambre, concentrados. El resultado fue inevitable, el enorme escarabajo salió disparado hacia atrás creando una enorme grieta en el suelo.

—¡Lord Cocytus! — Gritó Entoma yendo hacia su jefe, pero un ataque mágico, proveniente de otra de las partes del enjambre la obligaron a retroceder.

Entonces el changelling gigantesco se posicionó sobre Cocytus.

—LAS GANAS DE LUCHAR, LA VOLUNTAD DEL GUERRERO — dijo con su extraña voz formada por muchos. — DAME, ¡DAME!

Un aura verde emergió de Cocytus y comenzó a desaparecer bajo la hambrienta boca del enjambre. Cocytus intentó luchar contra este nuevo ataque pero al final quedó varado ahí mismo; y Entoma sintió un horrible escalofrío.

—¿No me digan que…?

Se volvió y la misma energía cubría ahora al enjambre entero; esa era la ventaja de alimentarse de emociones, todos podían ser alimentados a la vez mientras su Reina lo era. El poder fluía a través de los changelling, que de nuevo arremetieron contra Entoma y ella cayó hacia atrás.

El insecto-máscara que ella portaba se deslizó fuera abatido por el ataque; mostrándose tal cual era, una arachnoid.

El enjambre se tranquilizó, haciendo que todos los changelling se reagruparan como individuos y su Reina avanzó orgullosa.

—¿Esto era una prueba o algo?

—Efectivamente — dijo una fría voz desde el aire.

Chrysalis vio hacia arriba y una figura como humana, pero con dos enormes alas reptilianas naciendo de su espalda aterrizó rápidamente. La Reina se puso en alerta, dispuesta a activar la mente del enjambre en cualquier momento.

—Mi nombre es Demiurge — dijo el sujeto inclinándose ante ella, pero mantenía una . — Y esa ha sido una impresionante demostración.

—¿Querían medir mi potencial? — Bufó ella fastidiada. — ¿También eres un segundón? Porque si es así puedes irte con viento fresco, ya les dije al par de insectos que si Lord Ainz tiene que tratar conmigo que venga en persona.

Demiurge se mantuvo impasible.

—Qué falta de respeto por tu parte, alguien inferior como tú debería agachar la cabeza ante mí, de hecho, {arrodíllate}

Chrysalis le mostró los colmillos.

—{Arrodíllate tú}

Ambos mantuvieron sus habilidades de control mental sobre el otro mirándose mutuamente pero sin efecto sobre su oponente. Finalmente se rindieron.

—{Liberando control} — corearon.

Las dos criaturas se veían.

—Me especializo en hechizos emocionales y control mental, pregúntale a uno de tus aliados, Armor.

Demiurge sonrió.

—Ya lo sabía, es sólo que te subestimé. Tu poder es impresionante.

—Igual el tuyo, casi sentí eso — dijo Chrysalis desafiante.

Demonio y Reina changelling se miraron desafiantes sin ceder ni un poco.

—¿Sabes, Reina Chrysalis? — Dijo Demiurge arreglándose la corbata, — eres valiente, te lo concedo; pero de todos modos como creaciones de los Seres Supremos lo más importante para nosotros es la lealtad, ¿cómo te atreves a desafiar a tu creador?

Chrysalis se relamió los colmillos.

—¿Creador? ¿Te parece maldito idiota? Cuando Celestia aisló su Reino del resto del mundo nos encerró con ella. Nosotros éramos un pueblo nómada, consumíamos emociones de quienquiera que nos tocara, ¿crees que nos gusta estar estancados con un sólo pueblo? Nosotros sobrevivíamos atacando pueblo por pueblo, consumiendo su amor convertidos en poco más que un rumor que desaparecía entre las sombras antes que nuestras víctimas reaccionaran y se defendieran. Los ponis y este encierro idiota nos quitaron nuestra forma de ataque y los ponis saben cómo librarse de nosotros, si atacamos es porque no tenemos más opción. ¿En serio nos tomas a nosotros por el enemigo? En nuestro caso la estupidez es mucho más peligrosa que la maldad.

Demiurge asintió.

—Me preguntaba por qué no había registro de ustedes en las criaturas que se salieron del control de su creadora.

—Si odio a los ponis es porque nos empujaron a esta situación, pero de ser por mí ya hubiera salido de este terreno e ido a cazar a otro sitio.

El demonio se encogió ligeramente y le hizo una señal a Entoma y Cocytus.

—De acuerdo, movámonos. Lord Ainz querrá saber esto.

Los dos insectos, la humanoide y el escarabajo erguido, se movieron tras el demonio.

—¿Y tú? ¿Vienes? — Preguntó Demiurge indiferente a Chrysalis.

La Reina Changelling asintió y le dirigió una rápida mirada a sus hijos:

—Ustedes, reconstruyan la colmena; ¿qué significa este desorden? ¡Vayan!

Los changelling dudaron.

—Estaré bienj — dijo Chrysalis. — Y si me matan, por lo menos ustedes tendrán la delicadeza de dejar que mis hijos se encarguen de mi cuerpo, ¿no?

—Una petición aceptable — dijo Demiurge. — Adelante.

Entonces atravesaron el portal oscuro hacia el recinto del mismísimo Rey de la Muerte, Ainz Ooal Gown.

—¿Entonces tú decidirás mi destino? — Preguntó Chrysalis desafiante hasta el final.

Las luces rojas al fondo del cráneo del Elder Lych brillaron malignamente, el destino de los changelling pendía de un hilo.

* * *

 **Una vez más una exposición rápida de Overlord con los changelling. No es que les tenga favoritismo, es que simplemente son personajes con los que no sé trabajar; se les ve como villanos pero honestamente no deberían. Son depredadores, por mí prefiero reivindicarlos. En fin, me despido con mi:**

 **Chao; nos leemos! Un cap más para finalizar el libro 2.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Overlord Equestria:  
** _ **Libro segundo: el final de los villanos (parte 5)**_

Las Princesas Luna, Celestia, Candace más Shining Armor esperaban sólo por Twilight para dar inicio a la reunión; pero tenían sus dudas a que ella asistiría, sobre todo porque era una reunión de puesta al día con los aliados de Nazarik. Pero llegó, acompañada de sus amigas pero llegó; aunque no se dignó a hablar con nadie más que con sus propias amigas.  
Seguía decepcionada y furiosa; primero con Luna, Candace y Shining por aceptar sin pensarlo dos veces (a pesar que los monstruos habían forzado la alianza a través de la infiltración en Equestria por las habilidades de döppleganger de Narberal Gamma y la traición de la jefa de personal de Celestia) y de paso con Celestia por no haber dicho nada; ella y sus amigas fueron las únicas que se opusieron abiertamente a unirse a los monstruos de Ainz Ooal Gown pero al final el voto mayoritario le ganó al sentido común.

—¿Entonces comenzamos ya? — Pidió Dash, que no tenía pelos en la lengua. — Porque en serio mientras menos nos relacionemos con las abominaciones mejor.

Un portal oscuro apareció en el medio de la sala de reuniones y de ésta salió la Supervisora de los Guardianes de Nazarik, la autoproclamada esposa de Ainz Ooal Gown y Reina de la tumba subterránea: la succubus Albedo.

—Lamentamos el retraso — dijo ella con su amable sonrisa y fingiendo inocencia. — En fin estamos listos para la puesta al día, pero no pude evitar escuchar que alguien nos llamó abominaciones, ¿o me equivoco? Porque claro, no nos comparamos con los humanos y…

—Sí, lo dije yo, ¿algún problema? — Preguntó Dash volando hacia Albedo y desafiándola con la mirada. — ¿Quién en su sano juicio se relacionaría con ustedes, eh?

—¿Acaso quieres saber el verdadero significado de la lealtad a tus aliados basura? — Preguntó Albedo retorciendo su sonrisa y haciendo aparecer una gran hacha de batalla.

—Yo soy la Lealtad misma — dijo Rainbow. — Y en serio que unirnos a ustedes fue…

Albedo se quedó viendo a los ojos de Rainbow y luego estalló en alegres risas.

—¡Los Elementos de la Armonía, claro! Comprendo, comprendo — dijo la succubus tomando su posición para recibir a su señor Lord Ainz. — ¿Están molestas ya que a diferencia suya, nosotros logramos librar exitosamente a Equestria de sus amenazas?

—¡Pero esa no es la forma correcta! — Protestó Fluttershy asustada. — Ustedes lastiman y matan y… y eso no está bien, no puedes venir y matar a tus enemigos así como así.

Albedo la miró divertida arreglándose el cabello.

—¿En serio? Ah, porque la manera en que ustedes la hacen es taaan eficiente. Bueno, admito que iban por el camino correcto con uno de ellos, ¿Discord no? de acuerdo, admito que fue eficiente el reformarlo por las buenas pero al final era un proceso demasiado lento. Suerte que nosotros lo arreglamos y ahora él está completamente reformado, ¿o no sabías?

Las pupilas de Fluttershy se encogieron del horror. Entonces Albedo, aún con una sádica e irónica sonrisa, la succubus chasqueó los dedos y las maids de batalla Pleiades (acompañadas un joven desconocido con el traje de mayordomo y una corbata de moño roja) escoltaron a Discord a la sala de reuniones. O bueno, lo que quedaba de Discord.

El draconequino era la sombra de lo que fue, estaba temblando y callado; no se atrevía siquiera a ver a nadie a los ojos pero en cuanto vio a Fluttershy flotó hacia ella y se puso a sollozar amargamente recordando sus dos semanas en las garras de Neuronist Painkill. Fluttershy soltó un gritito horrorizada y con sus alas y cascos abrazó a Discord que la apretó con fuerza hacia sí murmurando cosas como 'me mantenían vivo, les supliqué pero ellos no querían dejarme morir' o 'no me sueltes, por favor no me sueltes'

—Discord, eso te pasó por querer jugar al rebelde con ellas — dijo el joven de la corbata de moño roja. — De haber sido menos arrogante hubieras ganado mucho, ¿qué no nos ofrecieron desde el inicio el recuperar nuestro propósito de exterminar humanos? ¡Mírame a mí, me dejé guiar por Lady Solution y estoy en mejor forma que nunca!

Discord se apretó más a Fluttershy y el chico quiso acercarse a su amigo, pero la gentil mano de Solution Epsilon lo detuvo.

—Ya, ya, no pasa nada Snooze. Ya se le pasará el susto y luego podrá ver lo bueno que es trabajar para Nazarik, ahora que pagó su falta con Lord Ainz él estará más que complacido de mostrarle por las buenas a Discord que estamos de su lado. Y si logra complacerlo tendrá enormes recompensas.

El Snooze le sonrió a su mentora y se posicionó junto a ella en la formación.  
Ignorando la escena, Albedo y el resto las Pleiades ya se había apartado gentilmente para darle paso al Elder Lych, su amo Ainz Ooal Gown. El esqueleto ataviado con la túnica negro azabache hizo un gesto y ellas se relajaron.

—Entonces siguiendo lo acordado mis fuerzas se han encargado de los enemigos de Equestria — dijo él. — Una muestra de buena voluntad para con mis aliados.

—Muy generosa, Lord Ainz — sonrió Shining pese a la mirada asesina que le dirigía Twilight. — Supongo que a partir de ahora comienza la alianza en sí.

—La cual estaremos más que complacidos en honrar — dijo Luna recordando placenteramente los momentos finales de Tirek. — ¿Entonces cuál es el siguiente punto en la agenda?

—Albedo — llamó Lord Ainz.

La succubus se acercó con una lista.

—Nada, en su momento tendremos el intercambio de conocimientos mágicos y militares que acordamos pero por ahora todos estamos bien.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

—Si ya terminaron con su comedia de haber vendido Equestria nosotras nos retiramos — anunció Twilight comenzando a trotar seguida del resto de sus amigas, demasiado conmocionadas como para reaccionar.  
Sobre todo Fluttershy que no había dejado de abrazar a Discord para calmar su tormento.

El Elder Lych extendió gentilmente su mano descarnada:

—No hemos terminado aún, si queremos que esto funcione todos los involucrados debemos llevarnos bien. Albedo, llama a los representantes del pueblo Changelling y de Canterlot High.

—En seguida, Lord Ainz — dijo la succubus haciendo un breve gesto con su mano.

De entre el portal negro emergió Chrysalis, que le dirigió una sonrisa amable a Entoma y tomó asiento a la izquierda de Lord Ainz.

—¿Entonces, quién será nuestro primer objetivo? — Preguntó Chrysalis. — Mis fuerzas están listas para infiltrarse en el terreno de cualquiera de las tres naciones humanas más cercanas a nosotros, sólo dé la orden Lord Ainz.

—Ten paciencia Chrysalis, aunque tu sed de sangre es inspiradora aún no es el momento — la tranquilizó el monstruo. — Tenemos que perfeccionar el plan ahora que hemos combinado fuerzas. Además todavía tengo interés en ganarme la lealtad absoluta de otro pueblo, aunque pueblo no es la palabra que busco pero es un lugar interesante que ha llamado mi atención.

—¿Y ya has metido a tus inflitrados ahí de casualidad? — Dijo Twilight cargada de hostilidad.

—Sí, algo así — se rio Lord Ainz. — Y al igual que en Equestria me he ganado la confianza de alguien de ese lugar. Y hablando de, ¿dónde está mi nueva representante?

—Cuando la vi estaba probándose el uniforme, las sirvientas la están ayudando en estos momentos — dijo Yuri Alfa inclinándose ante Lord Ainz.

—De acuerdo, mientras llega te agradezco personalmente por el espejo que nos has prestado Lady Candace, de no ser por usted jamás hubiéramos descubierto esa locación tan interesante al otro lado.

Candace sonrió malignamente.

—También nosotros debemos dar muestras de buena voluntad con nuestros aliados, ¿no?

—Me parece muy bien sobrina — aprobó Luna.

Los monstruos de Nazarik también sonriero mientras que Twilight tenía un horrible presentimiento, ¿el espejo y el otro lado? ¿Acaso los monstruos llegaron a Canterlot High?

Sus temores se confirmaron, pero era peor de lo que pensaba, ¡demonios no!  
Ricamente vestida con el uniforme de maid de batalla, la que la distinguía como Pleiade honoraria, la joven hizo una profunda reverencia.

—Desde Canterlot High yo, Twilight Sparkle me inclino ante ustedes y ante el Supremo.

* * *

 **Un poco más corto que el 'libro 1' pero de todos modos me divertí mucho al hacerlo; en la entrega anterior me concentré más en el inicio de la relación Nazarik/Equestria, ahora me centré casi sólo en Nazarik. Pronto la oposición de Twilight se hará un elemento de peso en la historia pero de momento el 'libro 3' se centrará en Canterlot High.**

 **Sin más, Chao nos leemos!**


End file.
